Lauto (The Forgotten)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Kaiju Tree #4, |birth = April 11, 6,698,701 Before Age |death = August 24, 745 Age |birth power level = 360,000,000 |max power level = 380,000,000 |pronouns = 乃公 (だいこう), 麿 (まろ) |height = 4'3" |weight = 102.7 lbs |hair = White |eye = Green |rank = Grand Supreme Kai (formerly) |family = Ledas (ki brother) }} Lauto (ラウト, Rauto) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Dread Lord". Overview 'Appearance' Lauto looks like the standard Kai. He has purple skin and a white mohawk. He has green eyes. He is tall for a Kai, being about six feet tall. He has a large burn across much of the left side of his face. The rest of his features are wrinkled, implying he is very old. Lauto does not wear standard Kai clothes, and instead has robes of brown, black, and grey that look as old as he. 'Personality' Lauto is a very smart, deliberate being. While he is mostly patient, he is also very aware of how things work; for example, he knows that he doesn't have much time left in his body, and so acts quickly to find someone to replace bodies with. He appeared slightly impatient when his life-force was taking a long time to align with The Benefactor's because of his body's rapid deterioration. He lacks morality, and does not hesitate to torture The Benefactor with hallucinations of his past. When he explains his past, he notes that he killed entire species which could be potentially harmful to the galaxy. While this can be seen as noble in some contexts, it shows how serious Lauto is. He values order, safety, and power above all else. Anything that can endanger those must be dealt with, in his eyes. His fellow Kais apparently didn't agree with him, though their opposing opinions doesn't seem to matter much to him. History Lauto was the exiled Supreme Kai of the universe. He ruled one generation before the Supreme Kai whom absorbed. When he reigned, he attempted to eradicate species he deemed dangerous or genetically volatile. His fellow Kais did not like this and tried to persuade him to stop. After he refused, they used their powers to banish him from otherworld. They considered him to be a Makai - a demon of his race - but this was never proven, as he seemed to act like a normal Kai until he had been promoted to the highest of their ranks. He was exiled to a barren planet. Without the ability to breath in space, and with no ships on the planet, he remained marooned on the planet for many years. He contemplated ways to get off the planet as his body deteriorated through the coming years. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Lauto Saga' In the 737 Age, the The Benefactor survived his execution by Frieza, though he was assumed to be dead. He was not, and used the garbage ferry that was taking his body off-ship to escape. He later crashed on Lauto's planet due to his wounds. He was found by the Kai and nursed back to health. In reality, the Kai wanted to switch bodies with The Benefactor and then use his ship to escape. However, in order for him to switch bodies, he had to align his life-force with that of the Iyxan's. This would take considerable time to do. Lauto's process required that both of their energies be ripped from their bodies and put into a cloud, together, to become one. Once that occured, he could then switch bodies with The Benefactor and escape. However, due to the high energy output from the planet, the attention of the was caught. Thinking that the planet could be a rebel hideout, Cooler sent multiple groups to investigate. They were all killed by Lauto until The Plantains arrived. While investigating, two of the soldiers, Payar and Ledas, stumbled across the ki cloud and Ledas accidentally absorbed the power inside it. The Saiyan boy was unaware that he had done so, and accidentally destroyed a large part of the cave; this wounded Lauto and The Benefactor greatly, though it freed the latter. Lauto, seeing what the child had done, used his power to distract Ledas with hallucinations while he attempted to suck enough energy back to perform a body switch with the (much younger) Saiyan. However, as Lauto was charging himself up, he was attacked by The Benefactor. This caused him to drop the energy he was charging up. The resulting earthquakes made The Plantains flee the planet and left Lauto and The Benefactor alone to finish their quarrel. 'Stomping Grounds Saga' After Ledas and the Plantains retreated from Lauto's planet, Lauto and The Benefactor fought each other to bloody standstill. Both of them were extremely weary from losing their energy to Ledas, and were unable to best one another. Over the next few days, the two continued to fight one another. Lauto began to monologue about his life to The Benefactor in an attempt to stop their quarrels, though this proved ineffective. He even offered to help The Benefactor find their energy, though the alien rejected this as well. Soon after, The Benefactor got an adrenaline boost from seeing Lauto's blood. Lauto tried his hardest to fight off The Benefactor, but was finally killed in that battle. Techniques * * * * Body Switch * Energy Ripper Trivia *Lauto is one of the oldest characters in The Forgotten, being many millions of years old. He is, perhaps, only surpassed by Verlate in terms of age. *At one point, Lauto muses about how he would still be ruling now if it weren't for his contemporaries. This is not true. If he would have remained in power, he would have either been absorbed or killed by Majin Buu. He simply seems unaware that Majin Buu destroyed so much of his species, and all but one of the Supreme Kais. *Lauto was not featured in the fourth saga despite a major fight between Guva and Banas taking place on his planet. His corpse would likely be nearby, but it is not shown. *The name for this character in the original draft of The Forgotten was "Laotu". This was changed for final draft. *Lauto's character was the only one who was completely re-written for the final draft. *Lauto's theme is I Just Wanna See. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Kais Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deity